Say My Name
by Dameria O
Summary: Tsurugi and Tenma have been going out for almost 3 weeks. But somehow, Tenma have been avoiding his boyfriend for these past few days. What was Tenma up to? Was Yuiichi right that Tenma actually tried to protect  his little brother? Yaoi. One shot.


**Hohoho~ I'm back, everyone!  
>For short, this is my first Inazuma Eleven GO! fic!<br>As so you can see, I made this story based on a picture that i found in Zerochan dot net.  
>Here's the link:<strong>

**http:/www(.)zerochan(.)net/823638**

Hope you all enjoy it! :3

* * *

><p>"That's it for today's practice everyone! Now you can go pack up and go home!" Shindou shouted at his teammates. Everyone started to pick up the balls they used to practices and put them in the basket. Then they continue marching to their locker to change. They packed their things up and saying goodbye to each other. Tenma, in the other hand, was cleaning the balls the team just used. He loved to take care of the balls and it already became the habit of him to clean them up after they finished practice. He rubbed it until it cleaned and put it back to the basket. Sometimes Shinsuke helped him to clean it up, but it seems that the shortest boy in the team was absent today, so Tenma do the rubbing job all by himself. Even though he's not here today, Tenma still do his job happily like he always did.<p>

Tsurugi was walking to his locker when he saw Tenma rubbing the ball, unsure if he needed to help him or not. Maybe if he helped him he will finally get a chance to talk to Tenma. Well, long story short, Tsurugi and Tenma was going out for almost 3 weeks. But in these past few days, Tenma have been avoiding his lover for no reason. Every time Tsurugi wanted to talk to him, he kept avoiding him with reasons he made.

_We haven't had a conversation for 3 days now. Tch, what is that boy up to right now? _Tsurugi clenched his teeth. He slammed his locker's door and walked away, irritated. Shindou who was just arrived at the door have to make a way for Tsurugi as he stomped his feet out from the room.

"Hey, Tsurugi, what's up?" Shindou asked the ex-Seed. Tsurugi stopped, unwilling to turn around and saw his captain on the eye.

"What? It's none of your business anyway." He replied roughly.

"As the Captain, I need to be concerned of my team mates. So tell me, what happened?" Shindou crossed his arms and leaned to the wall. Tsurugi finally turned around and glared at him.

"I told you it's none of your business so stop poking your nose on everyone's live." Tsurugi walked away from the Raimon's Captain with his hands in his pockets. Shindou sighed and smiled slightly then he continued walking for his locker.

* * *

><p>The next morning Tsurugi got a bit early for his morning practice. He enters the changing room and he saw Tenma on the other side of his locker. He was changing to his soccer uniform and then he realized that his boyfriend was at the room's door. He surprised and fasten his movement. Tsurugi let a soft sigh and walked to his boyfriend. Tenma, who already put on his soccer uniform, stand still, unable to look at Tsurugi in the eye. He gazed at the floor and blushed.<p>

Tsurugi stand in front of his lover and glared at him. He cupped Tenma's chin and glared at his eyes. He could hear Tenma let a small _eep _from his mouth. Then Tenma started to move his mouth.

"Y-yes… Tsurugi?" finally! Tenma finally talked to him. Tsurugi felt a little relieve inside but keep glaring at the brunette. It felt like it had been forever since the last time he heard his boyfriend calling his name. He can't believe that he was avoided by his own boyfriend for almost 3 days. They went to the same school, even the same soccer team! There's no reason for Tenma to not to talk to him. So 3 days of avoiding game was irritating for him.

"Why were you avoiding me?" Tsurugi asked the brunette as he kept glaring at him.

"D-did I? Ahahaha" the brunette replied, tried to make his voice steady.

"Stop playing dumb with me." Tsurugi pulled his lover's chin closer, now their faces was only some inches away from each other's.

As they were busy with their love business, voices appeared from outside the room. It was the rest of their team mates who has arrived for their morning practice. Tsurugi let Tenma away and approached his locker. Tenma who was going to go out stopped by Tsurugi's voice.

"Come to my house after the afternoon practice. I'll be waiting for you in front of the hospital." Tsurugi said as he kept glaring at the boy. Tenma can feel the glare that his boyfriend gave. He gulped and started running to the field.

* * *

><p>The afternoon practice finally finished. Tsurugi went back early and went to the hospital after he changed to his uniform. Why did he choose to wait in the hospital than in the school you ask? Well, he went to the hospital to ask his brother some advices. Yuiichi knew that his brother and Tenma were going out. And he also knew that Tenma have been avoiding Kyousuke these past few days. He was concerned about his little brother's love live. It seemed a little bit more complicated than it looked like. But Yuiichi always confirmed his little brother to believe in his boyfriend. He believed that believe in each other is the only way to keep relationship last long, especially this kind of relationship.<p>

"Don't be sad, Kyousuke-kun. Think about it, maybe he was doing this to protect you. I know Tenma-kun and I know that he loved you as much as you loved him. He's a nice boy and I'm glad that you two were actually going out." That was the last thing Yuiichi said to his brother before they were separated by this 'visiting time limit'.

Tsurugi walked the hospital gate, thinking, maybe he's brother was right. Maybe Tenma doing this to protect him, wait, from what?

As Tsurugi approached for the hospital's gate, he saw Tenma leaning on the side wall. He can't believe that Tenma actually came.

"Hey." Tsurugi greeted his lover who was a little bit shocked by the greeted. Tenma turned around and saw Tsurugi beside him.

"H-hi." He looked away. He still can't look Tsurugi in the eye. "I-I thought you never came." He continued.

"That should be my line." Tsurugi replied and sighed. "C'mon." Tsurugi turned around and started walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"My house, remember?"

"Oh… right… haha" Tenma approached Tsurugi. So they now walked side by side but unable to talk or see at each other. The awkward silence they made finally stopped as they arrived at Tsurugi's house. His house wasn't so big, but it wasn't so small either. So they entered the house.

"I'm home." Tsurugi greeted.

"Ex-excuse me" Tenma said and pulled off his shoes. That's weird, I thought Tsurugi live with his parents. Tenma thought to himself.

Tsurugi sighed. "It seems my parents were out. They do this sometimes too."

"I-I see." Tenma replied. "Okay…" he gulped.

"What?" Tsurugi asked him.

"No nothing, I actually kinda happy that your parents were not home, ah-!" Tenma said something that he wasn't supposed to say. It gave the navy blue haired boy a little surprise. Tenma cover his mouth with his hands.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it that way, I mean –ugh…" Tenma blushed madly. He didn't know what to do next. He knows Tsurugi will call him stupid or probably irritated by his stupid conclusion. Oh he wished if he could be invincible or disappeared right now. He just didn't want to see what Tsurugi will do after he heard his stupid boyfriend saying something stupid, again. But Tsurugi didn't do both of what Tenma was thinking. He chuckled and patted his boyfriend's head.

"You're unbelievable, you know that?" He smiled at Tenma. The brunette was surprised and blushed at his boyfriend's reaction. He can feel his soft hand touching his head and brushed his hair gently.

"So, do you want anything to drink? Like tea or something?" Tsurugi's voice snapped Tenma from his fantasy land. He shook his head. "No, no, you don't have to, Tsurugi-san."

"That's okay, I insist. I'll go make some tea. You can wait in the living room if you want." Tsurugi went to the kitchen and started making some tea for them, leaving the brunette who have nothing to do but made his way to the living room and slumped himself on the red sofa. He sat on the corner at the sofa and rested his head on one of the pillow there. Right after that, Tsurugi back with 2 cups of tea on his hand. He handed one of the cup to Tenma then sat on the other corner of the sofa. He sipped his cup and turned on the TV. They kept sipping on their own cup until Tenma succeeded to break the silence.

"So, Tsurugi-kun, why did you invite me here?"

"Hm?"

"You know, you asked me to come to your house so, what's the reason?"

Tsurugi placed his cup on the coffee table in front of him. "It's because of you."

"M-me?"

"Yeah, what else?"

"I mean, why me?"

"Tch" Tsurugi putted his hand on his head and tilted his head. "It's because you keep avoiding me for this past 3 days. What happened? Why did you avoiding me?" Tsurugi moved closer to Tenma. He took Tenma's cup and placed it on the coffee table. Tenma felt his heart racing on his chest. He can't help but blushing.

"It's because –it's because I didn't feel confidence about our relationship, I mean, I'm afraid if the team feel hard to accept it. I just don't want you to be hurt, Tsurugi-san. I'm sorry." Tsurugi's eyes widened at Tenma's answer. His brother were right, he was doing it to protect him.

"You idiot…"

"Huh?"

"You're a complete idiot, Tenma. You don't need to do that, not even to protect me. Understand?"

"But –"

"I would rather to be hated because I love you than being avoided by you."

"Tsurugi-san…" Tsurugi cupped the brunette's chin and pulled it closer to his face. Right before their lips could meet, a thunder strikes outside the window and made the boys jumped in surprise. They can hear the wind blew so hard and made the windows crackle.

"Oh, shoot!" Tsurugi jumped from the sofa and locked all of the windows in the house. "I guess there will be a heavy storm tonight" He looked at Tenma and said. "And I don't think you can go back tonight, Tenma. Guess we stuck here."

"I see. Then I'm going to tell Aki-nee about this." Tenma reached for his phone and started pressing the buttons on it.

"I'll be using the shower first." Tsurugi said as he walked upstairs.

"Okay." Tenma replied.

* * *

><p>Tenma just finished showering. He skipped to the living room wearing a white shorts and yellow t-shirt his boyfriend was lending. He jumped to the red sofa where Tsurugi was sat on, drinking his tea. He put his cup on the coffee table and started changing the channel. Then he stopped on the weather broadcast news. A woman was holding an almost-broken-and-flew-umbrella said that there will be a heavy storm with lightning tonight. She said that it's better to stay in the house all night until the storm's done. Tsurugi's parents were calling him and told him that they need to stay at a hotel for a night because of the storm. So Tenma and Tsurugi were alone, at the house, together.<p>

Tenma felt a little bit sleepy when it shows 11.43 p.m. on the clock. He yawned, covering his mouth with his hands and rested his head on the sofa. Tsurugi, who were fully awake at that time, didn't know what to do so he decided to watch a movie instead.

"Hey, Tenma, wanna watch something?"

"Huh?" Tenma, who was half awake nodded then rest his head again.

"Hey, gee, it's only 11.45 and tomorrow is Saturday! Have some energy would you?"

Tenma could only grunt and moaned.

"Fine, I guess I need to wake you up." Tsurugi moved closer to his lover for a kiss. Tenma suddenly awake and blushed, he was still embarrassed of accepting a kiss from his boyfriend. He then took a pillow and covered his lover's face with it. They grew silent for a while, then…

TWITCH.

_I can't take this anymore. _Tsurugi thought and sighed. He rested his head on his hand which he rested it on the pillow at the top of Tenma's face. Tsurugi lay down at the top of Tenma, making the brunette boy hard to breath.

"Tsurugi-kun, y-you're crushing me!" Tenma begged for mercy from his lover. He also tried to get up, but Tsurugi was too heavy for him.

"Don't call me that. Say my name then I let you go."

"But it's too embarrassing!" Tenma blushed under the pillow.

"Then I won't get up."

"Okay, okay! Kyo –ky –kyousu –ah I can't do this!"

"Say it."

"Ky-kyousu-s-su-suke" Tenma blushed madly. He didn't want to show his face to anyone, not even Kyousuke itself. Good thing that the pillow covered his face.

Kyousuke get up and removed the pillow from Tenma's face.

"There, satisfied?" Tenma asked as his face blushed even more and tried to avoid eye contact with his boyfriend. Tenma pouted, he looked even cuter when he pouted. Kyousuke smiled and leaned down to Tenma's face. "Very." He kissed his boyfriend passionately and slipped his tongue into the brunette's mouth. Tenma letting out some sweet moan and tried to catch some air too. Kyousuke break the kiss and they panted for some air. The navy blue haired boy then gazing at his boyfriend's beautiful face, his blue eyes were half closed as he panted, making the boy look even more beautiful and yet, cute.

"You're cute, Tenma." Kyousuke nuzzled his head to his lover's neck and peck it, making his lover shivered. He pulled Tenma's t-shirt to open some room for him.

"Un… Kyousuke-kun" The brunette moaned and shivered as his lover gave him another peck then sucked it, leaving a little red mark on the brunette's neck. He licked his boyfriend's neck and moved his arms to open Tenma's yellow t-shirt. Now his hand was on his boyfriend's bare chest. He pinched his nipple and started licking the brunette's ear. Tenma moaned and let small tears out from his eyes.

"N-no, don't. S-s-stop it, Kyou-s-suke-kun" Tenma begged. He was too embarrassed to continue this. His face has turned into tomato. Kyousuke sighed at his lover, smiled and embraced him tightly. "Okay, maybe it's enough for today." Kyousuke pulled a blanket which were on the coffee table then cover them with it.

"I love you, Tenma." Kyousuke smiled at his lover and leaned. Their foreheads were touching and they closed their eyes.

"I love you too, Kyousuke-kun." Tenma smiled before they shared another kiss and went to sleep .This is their first time to share each other's body heat on a cold night and embraced each other tightly until they woke up in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>May <strong>**I have your attention please. Ehm, I'm so sorry for everyone who was reading my two uncompleted (yet) fics: Sakuma, Let Down Your Hair and Prince Snow White.  
>I'll be having some school works since I'm started to come to school again this Monday. So, I'm going to update one chapter every week. I'm sorry that I only able to update <strong>**1 chapter/week. Hope you all still enjoy reading my fics ^^)/  
>And, maybe, I'll make a continuation of this KyouTen fic! Thank you!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mochi: The story was kinda flat, huh? Sorry about that guys ^^;<br>Kyousuke: Too flat.  
>Mochi: I'm sorry.<br>Kyousuke: Too dull.  
>Mochi: I'm sorry...<br>Kyousuke: Too ordinary.  
>Mochi: I'm so sorry... *sobs*<br>Tenma: Stop bullying her, Kyousuke-kun****. She's still learning on how to make a good fic.  
>Kyousuke: Whatever...<br>Mochi: I'm so sorry... *sobs, bow*****  
>Tenma &amp; Kyousuke: Please review!<br>Tenma: And see you next time!**


End file.
